New baby Booth
by BonesAndSvu
Summary: Booth and Brennan are having their second child. Christine is going to be a big sister. A cute little fluffy story. I'm terrible at summaries. Just read if you'd like.(;


**_I don't own Bones sadly. _**

**_Just love the show. I had this cute little random story on my mind, so I thought I'd share it. Also I typed the story using my phone and emailed it to myself…so don't be too mean if there are grammatical errors. Alsooooo a few things to know Christine is 3 years old. Brennan is pregnant and both she and Booth don't know the sex of their second child. I hope you enjoy it please review. Or don't no pressure;)_**

It was late Booth had been at a FBI yearly placement test all day. Sweat covering his body, grease starting to form in his hair, and a gross musty smell started to form in all the crevices of his toned body. He was worn out, having to take multiple written test, shooting tests, and various other test he had to do to prove he still had what it took to be an FBI agent. Part of him didn't want to go home to a rambunctious 3 year old and a very moody pregnant wife. The other part of him wouldn't change his life for world. He loved his beautiful wife, daughter, and unborn child. Brennan had found out she was pregnant not too long after Christine's third birthday and just like Christine this child wasn't planned. However, they hadn't exactly taken the proper precautions for preventing another pregnancy. They were like two dogs in heat, every chance they got they were having sex, whether it be with or without condoms. Brennan stopped taking birth control about a month after Christine's second birthday, because she noticed she was picking up a lot more weight, and was becoming irritable a lot more frequently. Brennan thought about doing the other alternatives for birth control, but never did anything about it. Both Booth and Brennan wanted more child, so it was just a matter of time.

B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B• B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•

Christine was on her 3rd Disney movie that night. First was Cinderella, then Sleeping Beauty, and now she was struggling to stay awake to finish the last 20 minutes of Tarzan. It was about 10pm Brennan knew it was late and Christine should be in her bed, but she was just so exhausted the baby had been kicking her all day. She also had a few contractions throughout the day but nothing too serious.

Brennan was lying on the couch with two pillows behind her head and another between her legs. She made a fluffy, cozy pallet for Christine on the floor with almost every pillow in the house thanks to Christine's request.

About 5 more minutes had passed and Brennan could hear the soft snores coming for her daughter along with the scraping of Booths key trying to find the key hole_. If only he would've changed the porch light like I said about 100 times_ Brennan thought to herself.

Finally with the soft creaking of the door Brennan saw her husband enter the house very quietly with a hand full of roses. He also had a bag of M&M's for Christine.

"Hey baby." Booth said leaning over the couch and kissing Brennan's head.

"You stink." Brennan whispered.

"Well hello to you too." Booth said walking around the couch to hand Brennan her roses.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that mean. It's just been a long day and Christine was extremely hyper all day, she's not getting that candy until tomorrow afternoon." She smiled at him.

"I know Bren. I don't really take anything personal you say right now—" he whispered giving her a deep long kiss.

"Mmmmm." Brennan moaned.

They both pulled away when they saw Christine starting to stir.

"I'll take her to her bed—" Booth said as Brennan interrupted.

"No, just leave her for now. Go take a shower. I'll sit down here with her while you're up there and then you can take her to bed."

Booth agreed he needed to take a shower before they took anything further. Also he could use a little relaxation.

About 20 minutes had passed Booth carefully walked down the stairs, trying to avoid every creak he could. Christine wasn't a very sound sleeper.

When he walked into the family room to his surprise he saw his daughter still sleeping soundly on her pallet and his pregnant wife curled up on the couch lightly caressing her pregnant belly.

"Babe, why don't you go upstairs and get in the bed." Booth said kneeling down by Brennan.

"Okay."

"I'll get Christine in bed then come join ya." Booth smiled and did a dorky little eyebrow dance.

By the time Booth got Christine in bed and cleaned up downstairs. He found Brennan sprawled out on the bed sleeping like a monkey, but a beautiful monkey. He couldn't help but giggle. He climbed in the bed and tried to bend his body into a weird contraption, so that way he could sleep in the bed. He would've let her sleep in the bed alone to be more comfortable, but being that she was only 2 1/2 weeks away from her due date he was paranoid that she may need him in the middle of the night.

_He was right._

It was about 3:45 in the morning when Brennan woke to a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Ughh!" She calmly grunted sitting up in the bed.

She looked over at Booth who was still sleeping like a corpse. She didn't want to wake him if it was just another false alarm. Brennan knew that that contraction was the strongest one yet, but she still didn't think she was in labor.

_3 minutes_

_5 minutes _

_7 minutes went by._

"Ow, ow, ow," Brennan whispered sitting up once again this time with tears in her eyes.

"Booth! Booth!" She whispered very harshly.

"Hmm.. What.. Huh!" He said still disorientated from sleep.

"Brennan! You okay?! what's wrong?!" Finally realizing what was going on.

"Shhhh—" Brennan whispered "I don't want Christine to wake up, but I think I'm in labor."

"Okay, okay, okay, okay" Booth said shooting up out of the bed pacing the floor.

"Booth! Calm down!" Brennan said still whispering very fiercely.

"My contractions are still 7 to 8 minutes apart and my water hasn't broken. Calm down, just breathe we've done this before there's no reason to treat it like it's our first—" Brennan was interrupted by another strong contraction.

"Mmmm" Brennan moaned, trying to breathe all while the contraction hit her.

Booth rushed over to her side of the bed rubbing her shoulders.

"Booooooth."

"I forgot how much this fucking hurts." Brennan whined.

"Do you think you can walk, let's try to get you downstairs, and in the car, so we can get to the hospital. I'll call Angela to come be with Christine."

By the time Booth got off the phone Brennan's contractions were now 6 minutes apart exactly.

Walking back into the room Booth looked over at his wife bouncing on her exercise ball and rolling her hips.

"Hey, I got everything in the car Angela said she should be here in about 5 minutes. Can you hold off until then?"

"Mhhhm." Brennan mumbled. "But… hurry… she needs to hurry Booth."

Booth kneeled down by Brennan and began rubbing Brennan's lower back.

"Okay, I've got your bag the baby's bag and the car seat in the car anything else you need or want."

"Yea...j–just an extra pillow and blanket." Brennan said calmly.

5 minutes had passed and like Angela said she'd be there and she was there.

"Hey, where is she." Angela said concerned. Booth pointed upstairs.

Both Booth and Angela got to Brennan and helped her downstairs.

"Thanks Ange." Brennan said.

"Don't worry about it I know where everything is I'll make myself at home. You got this Bren go push another jack-o'-lantern out your vagina."

"Ha. Don't remind m—" Brennan winced. "Ahhh."

"Okay come on babe let's get you to the hospital." Booth kissed Brennan quickly.

B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B• B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•

On the way to the hospital Brennan had 3 long contractions, her water had broken, she was sitting in the car and now wheelchair with wet pajama bottoms. Dr. Miklós Lennon was able to introduce himself and that was about it they rushed Brennan to the delivery room. Brennan wasn't too happy that her original doctor she and booth had picked called in sick that day. But at this point Brennan didn't care she wanted the baby out.

"Ahhhh! Only 8 1/2 centimeters." Brennan shouted at the doctor as he removed his fingers from her cervix.

"Ms. Booth try to calm down I promise you as soon as you're 10 centimeters you'll be able to push."

"You're right I need to calm down I just want the baby out now and healthy."

"And the baby will be," Booth said "you got this."

B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B• B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•

An hour had passed and it was time to push.

Brennan had her legs spread, and on the stirrups. Dr. Lennon was ready in position and Booth was on her left side holding her hand. Along with the doctor there were 2 other nurses in the room.

"Alright, on the count of 3 I need you to give a great big push." Dr. Lennon said.

_1_

_2_

_3_

"Ugggghhh!" Brennan grunted.

"Good girl Bren." Booth said wiping her head with a wet cloth.

" 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10." Dr. Miklós counted as Brennan pushed.

"Good, I can see the baby's hair." The doctor said.

"Ahhhhhh." Brennan started to scream, falling back on the bed and squeezing Booths hand.

"You're doing great baby." Booth said trying comfort Brennan.

It had been 45 minutes of excruciating pushing, but 6 hours of labor. And Brennan was more than ready to be done.

"Just a few more great, big, long, pushes and your baby will be out Mr. and Mrs. Booth." The doctor reassured them both.

"I can't, I can't—" Brennan started to doubt herself. "I'm so tired...and it hurts... so...much even more than... Christine." Brennan started to cry.

"You've got this Brennan you're the strongest woman I know." Booth kissed her head.

Brennan looked up at Booth with her big blue eyes just spilling with tears.

"You're...right." Brennan breathed out.

"Okay Mrs. Booth I need you to give it all you got." Dr. Lennon said.

"Ugggggggh." Brennan screamed as she pushed. Not even worrying about the doctor counting her off.

"Very good! I can see the baby's head."

Booth leaned over to see their baby's head, tears filling in his eyes right away.

"I can see it Bren. I can see the baby's head…" Booth said calmly looking at his wife.

Brennan gave it her all one more big push and she heard the most amazing cry.

"It's...a...girl!" The doctor said with elation in his voice.

"Here Mr. Booth." Dr. Lennon said handing Booth the scissors to cut the cord.

After Booth cut the cord the doctor placed the screaming infant on Brennan's chest.

"She, she, we have **another** daughter Booth. I love you." Brennan said. Booth leaned down to kiss his wife and his daughter.

Brennan kept kissing their daughter and whispering soft _'I love you's'_ to her.

"Mrs. Booth. We're going to get her weighed and cleaned up." A young petite nurse said reaching for the newest Booth.

"Okay," Brennan smiled; her heart was filled with so many emotions she thought it might burst.

Booth walked over to be with his daughter not wanting to leave Brennan, but she insisted.

He stood by his daughters side, her little fingers wrapped around his finger, while the nurse put ink on her feet so she could stamp them.

Booth walked back over to Brennan holding their new baby girl. He couldn't help but smile.

"She weighs 6 pounds 9 ounces and she's 19 inches long." Booth said placing the small infant in Brennan's arms.

"Hi baby girl I'm your mommy and that's your daddy." Brennan said pointing at Booth.

"You've got a big brother named Parker, he doesn't live here, but he's so excited to meet you. You've got a big sister too who's so excited to meet you too she'll be here tomorrow. Her name's Christine." Brennan whispered.

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Booth." Dr. Lennon said.

"Is there a name you have that you want to put on the certificate and bracelet." Their Nurse Stephanie asked.

"Um. Yes—" Brennan smiled.

"Josephine Ruth."

"Yes mam. That's beautiful." Stephanie said.

Both Booth and Brennan couldn't wait for Christine to meet her new sister.

B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•

The next day a very apprehensive Christine walked in the room holding her father's hand. Brennan and Josephine were both relaxing on the hospital bed waiting for Christine.

"Mommmmy!" Christine squealed.

"Hi princess" Brennan said as Booth helped Christine onto the bed.

"Be careful Christine." Booth reminded his daughter.

"This is your new baby sister Josephine, but you can call her Josie." Brennan said taking Christine's hand to caress Josephine's cheek.

"She mine momma I have her." Christine smiled at her mom.

"Yea baby girl she's your sister you have her in your life forever now." Brennan said kissing the top of Christine's head.

"Daddy I have her home she come home with mommy and daddy and me." Christine asked her dad.

"Yes honey she's going to come home with us." Booth snickered as well as Brennan.

"Yay!" Christine clapped and leaned over to give her sister a sweet kiss on her tiny little head.

B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B• B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•B&B•

A few hours went by and Brennan, Booth, and the baby had many visitors. Angela talked about how much she looked like Brennan and how Booth is going to have his hands full with three girls in the house. Hodgins and Michael-Vincent came and stopped by along with Cam, Brennan's dad and a few interns. Both Booth and Brennan were extremely tired it had been a long day.

It was way past visiting hours and Booth, Brennan and the baby were all in the room relaxing. Josephine was latched onto her mother's breast and Booth was laying on the small sofa-bed by the window.

"I love you Booth." Brennan said out of the blue starring at her daughter.

"I love you more and I thank you for blessing me with such an amazing life and amazing kids. I'm so happy you're my wife this is the most perfect life I could ever dream."

Brennan felt lost for words she just smiled over at both with glossy tired eyes. She didn't know how she got so lucky with a perfect husband.

Booth laid back on the sofa-couch and closed his eyes amazed at how perfect his wife and kids are. And how the journey had just begun.

**_Hope you somewhat liked it.(; be nice it's my first story lol._**


End file.
